Question: Subtract. $\dfrac{6}{2} - \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Explanation: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{6}{2}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{6}{2}-\dfrac{1}{3}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, {4}, \underline{6}$ $3}$ $3, \underline{6}, 9$ The least common denominator is ${6}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $6$. ${\dfrac{6}{2}}=\dfrac{{6} \times 3}{{2} \times 3} = {\dfrac{18}{6}}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{1} \times 2}{3} \times 2} = {\dfrac2}6}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{18}{6}} - \dfrac{2}{6}}$. $\dfrac{18}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{18}{6} - \dfrac{2}{6}$ $=\dfrac{{18}-2}}{6}$ $=\dfrac{16}6$ ${\dfrac{6}{2}} - \dfrac{1}{3}} = \dfrac{16}{6}$ We can also write $\dfrac{16}{6}$ as $\dfrac83$ or $2\dfrac23$.